1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to semiconductor packages and methods for manufacturing the same. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a package-on-package (PoP) type semiconductor package and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
In the semiconductor industry, there is an increasing demand for high-capacity, compact, and small semiconductor devices and electronic products using the devices. A variety of packaging technologies are being developed to meet the demand. One of these packaging technologies is a configuration in which various types of semiconductor chips are vertically stacked to achieve high-density chip stacking. According to this packaging technology, semiconductor chips having various functions are integrated into a smaller area than a typical one-chip package.
Unfortunately, the packaging technology of stacking a plurality of semiconductor chips suffers from relatively higher probability of decreased yield than a one-chip packaging technology. Package-on-package (PoP) technology is suggested to overcome yield drop and achieve high-density chip stacking. Since semiconductor packages for use in the POP technology are determined to be acceptable through tests, a defect rate may drop in end products. In this regard, there is a need for developed or improved PoP technology to increase yield and achieve high density.